One kiss and see his face
by MissReadExtremelyAlot
Summary: Oh no, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi's in love with me! This has to be a dream right?" KakaSaku. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters. Only this storyline.


One kiss and See his face.

It was a beautiful summer morning.

A pinkhaired girl lied curled up in her bed.

Her eyes cracked oped as the sunshine warmed her fair face. She gave a small grunt before she reluctantly sat up, her feet felt pleasantly cool against the wooden floor. She looked off at her alamclock, 6:30.

"Still early."

Knock, Knock

"What the.. Who is here, now?"

Extremely confused she walked towards the door and opened it slightly.

A blonde teenaged boy stood infront of her with a big smile on his face.

"Well good morning Sakura! I brought you some breakfast, may I come in?"

"Naruto? What the hell are you doing here this early, we're not having training in.."

"I was in the neighborhood and I just wanted to see my favourite girl"

His voice trailed off at the end of his scentence and his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Ehm, may I?"

He held up a white plasticbag.

She blinked once or twice.

"Oh, yeah, sure."

She let him inside with a wave.

He dropped the plasticbag on her kitchentable before turning to her.

"You got a really nice place here Sakura! I brought you ramen by the way."

_"Of course you did"_ She thought.

She realized she was just wearing her pink P.J's and blushed .

"Ehm, Naruto I'm just gonna go change, okay."

"Oh yeah right, of course. I'll be right here hehe." He smiled scratching the back of his neck.

Weird, weird, weird, was the only thing spinning inside her brain as she got dressed and fixed her hair. A few minutes later she returned to her blonde friend.

"Thanks again for this Naruto, but really why are you here?"

He looked at her as in lost in his own mind before he twiched his head, snapping out of his dream world.

"What? Oh I-I just, I-I.." He couldn't finish his scentance before..

Knock, knock

"Huh?" Sakuras attention went from Naruto to the door.

Sakura went towards the door once again, feeling rather dazed by the unusual start of the day. She took a deep sigh before opening the door, something she would soon regret as she choked on her sigh.

"Sasuke?"

A darkhaired guy looked up at her and smiled.

"Hi Sakura, you look lovely."

Her left eye started to twitch slightly.

_"Okay now something is definitely up! Sasuke being nice to me! Sasuke telling me I look lovely, Sasuke standing outside my apartment! This is not real!"_

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sasuke waved a hand infront of her face.

"Uhm, yeah of course, what, why are you here?" She shook her head, which made her look a little crazy.

"Ehm, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me to training?"

Before she could answer she felt someone stand next to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Why do you care, freakface."

"Okey, stop it you two! Lets just go to training alright!"

Sakura was confused and aggrivated. They started walking down the street, no one said a word. She calmed down as everything seemed to get to normal.

They finally got to their destination. Sakura sat down on a log. Naruto and Sasuke were busy giving eachother the glare of death.

"He's late" She spoke under her breath.

She referred to their sensei Kakashi Hatake. He was always late and always blamed it on something stupid. She had great respect for him though, he was a great ninja.

"Hi there Sakura."

She looked up and met a friendly face, well atleast what you could see of it.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei, what will we doing today? Any new Jutsu's?" She sounded rather excited.

"No, not today. Naruto and Sasuke are training together, so it's up to you I guess, what do you wanna do?"

"What do I wanna do?"

Kakashi sat down on the log next to her, she thought he sat just a little too close to her.

" Yeah, what do you wanna do?"

He brushed off a flowerpetal that had gotten stuck in her hair, his hand stroked her cheek gently.

"You look wonderful today Sakura, but then again, you always do."

She felt her face heat up and a pink blush painted her cheeks.

" Kakashi, I-I, what are you.."

" Shh, Sakura, you know what we could do together.."

He reached for something in his pocket, she looked at his hand, then his face, then his hand again.

_"Oh my god, Kakashi is, he is, I mean he's my sensei! He's older than me and god he is hot, no! Out of question, stupid, stupid!_

She looked at his hand again as he pulled out something orange. A certain book.

He held it infront of her. She cocked her head and studied it before it actually hit her.

"What!! Good god! Ahh you perv! Baka!!"

She grabbed his book and hit him hard on his shoulder.

"Sakura, darling, what's going on?"

This voice belonged to Naruto.

"Darling?! What the hell is wrong with you people!!"

"Sweetheart do you wanna sit down?"

Her gaze turned to Sasuke.

"Sweetheart?!"

"Yeah what's up with that? Sakura is my girlfriend, ugly!"

"In your dreams knucklehead!"

_"I think I'm gonna faint, what is going on today!?"_

Just like that Naruto and Sasuke were lying on the ground fighting when Kakashi suddenly lifted them up.

"You two stop fighting! You both know very well Sakura wants me, I'm older, stronger and hotter than any of you, isn't that right Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on! I've seen how you look at me, you want me and I want you."

He stepped forward to her and leaned closer.

"Kakashi, sto-"

"I'll let you see my face."

She froze. Now this is intressting.

She reached out a hand and touched the farbic belonging to his mask.

_"Just one kiss and I get to see his face, huh?"_

She began to slowly pull down his mask when..

Beep, beep, beep, beep

" Waaah!!"

Sakura sat up in her bed wide-eyed.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream."

She closed her eyes again.

"One kiss and I get to see his face.."

Her eyes widened once more as her lips formed a smirk.

--

"Are you really going through with this Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! It's brilliant!"

"What if he doesn't want to kiss you?" Sasuke mumbled.

"Oh this will work."

"How come you're so sure?"

"Something told me so"

--

"Hello Kakashi-Sensei"

"Don't call me that, It makes me feel old, I haven't been your sensei in a couple of years."

Kakashi was leaning against a tree, Reading his Itcha Itcha book.

"Yeah we're all grown up now, huh? We can do whatever we want."

She stepped a little closer to her former sensei.

He cocked an eyebrow and eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah..I guess."

A flower from the cherrytree landed in kakashi's silver hair.

She couldn't help but to giggle as she reached forward and brushed it off, her hand then gently caressed his masked-covered cheek. She touched the top of the mask and slowly began to pull it down, she expected him to protest but nothing, he just looked at her with the same bored expression. She leaned closer a blush started to trace her cheeks. She pulled it down completely, revealing his flawless face. She didn't look at it though, her gaze was stuck on his eye. Still unchanged expression. It started to worry her. She hesitated and pulled back a little.

"No.." He spoke softly.

"Wha-"

His lips suddenly crashed on hers. She was in complete shock. What happened? She felt warm inside as he pressed her body closer to him. They broke off when the lack of oxygen became obvious. She threw her arms around him embracing him tightly. She pulled back and kissed him once again, it was passionate, she felt warm and fuzzy inside.

In a bush nearby. Naruto looked at the couple in shock.

"His face! He's hot! I mean..ehm."

"Wasn't she gonna kiss him once. One kiss and see his face?" Sasuke's eyes darkened and he tensed a bit.

"You're right. Two kisses huh? What does that mean?"

**The end!**


End file.
